Being a Dictator has its perks
by Disgraced Publications
Summary: The Akatsuki have taken over the ninja world, the Uchihas have taken over Konoha, but all sasuke wants is to have his NAru - chan by his side forever. Rated M for Rape, bad language and possible gore
1. The Gift of a Life Time

WOO NEW STORY !!!

same Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto.... which is Probably a good thing

* * *

Sasuke Stormed down the darkened halls of the Akatsuki citadel, the new one built in the most recently enslaved Konoha. His eyes slid over the almost lifeless streets; watching but a few of the Konoha civilians being moved out from their homes to continue their work within the walls of the citadel.

Ever since the death of Danzo, the Akatsuki had moved into action immediately. Kisame, who was still alive during this, had completed his mission and managed to kidnap the Hachibi jinjuriki and, along with the rest, extracted the demon from its host. Soon after, the promised battle between Sasuke and Naruto had finally begun. Sasuke – powered by his dear eldest brother's eyes; Naruto – with the Kyuubi and Sage power – fought against each other for what Madara had told him to be a week, though to him, it felt more like a few hours.

But it had ended. He could still remember watching as Naruto's almost lifeless body being taken away from the battle field by Zetsu, his following him until he was out of view, leaving him to follow Kisame into the base to get healed. He never heard about what happened to Naruto after the Kyuubi was extracted from him, he had assumed that Naruto simply died like the other hosts had, but one thing he did know was that after it was extracted, the Akatsuki took over everything.

From the Rain Village, to Konoha, all the ninja villages, great and small, fell in flames as the now jinjuriki powered members broke through their defences, destroyed the leading Kages and council members – something which Sasuke took great pleasure in when they had reached Konoha and Madara had left the task of destroying the traitorous council to him – the Akatsuki finished their take over by reviving the dead members, leaving Madara to give each their won country to rule: naturally Sasuke, Itachi and Madara had control in Konoha.

Sasuke broke from his inner thoughts and continued down the hallways, the first day he, Madara and Itachi took over, his old friends were found and forced into slavery; he still saw but a few of them, the likes of Kiba, Shino and Neji around the citadel once In a while, but it wasn't the same as before. Whilst most of the jounin were either mangekyo – controlled guards or killed, the kunoichi – ranked from genin to Anbu – had the worst work by far.

It had been decided that as the three remaining Uchihas now controlled Konoha, it was time for the clan to be repopulated, again something which Sasuke took advantage of, as well as Itachi and Madara. Hence, to date, every woman that was seen within the area was taken to a section of rooms and, for lack of better words, raped.

At first, bit Itachi and himself appeared guilty for the many times in which they would participate with those acts of barbaric inhumanism, but when they saw the first few women with baby bumps it was soon gone and they continued as the pleased in the faint hope that they will conceive powerful heirs to continue their work after they die. However, it was shortly after the first few girls that had gotten pregnant that the true problems happened.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as the memories flashed to the front of his mind. He was present when his first child was to be birthed; he was excited at the time – what father would not? He could remember when he saw the child... no. Not child, creature. That was what left the girls womb. It was so deformed; the child didn't have a proper face or body. It looked like a wrong mixture between his beautiful features and the Kyuubi's – to which he now had control over – body. At the time, he couldn't handle the sight of the impure child. It wasn't just him. Madara and Itachi too found that their own children were becoming deformed.

Sasuke shook his head; it was after the first child that Sasuke stopped going after women, and instead went after the male population. Even after Madara had discovered a way to prevent the deformities occurring in the children, he decided that the pleasure of men had made the experience far more intense that any women. Oh yes, he would now rather thrust into the pure ravines of men than of the many other women that tried to grab his attention.

He withdrew himself from his thoughts. Sasuke knew that if he was going to continue, he would begin thinking about his newfound, homoerotic obsession: his old, missing or dead best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. He looked up to the grand Oak doors, the Uchiwa Fan ablazed upon it, separating the hallways and the grand throne room. He gave a heavy, melancholy sigh before methodically pushing open the doors.

-

Contrary to what he would have many believe, Sasuke rather enjoyed ruling over Konoha. That feeling of knowing that at the snap of his fingers, he could have anyone killed was reinforced in the throne room. The combining colours of black, red and gold created a state of regallity to which the remaining Uchihas had become reknowned for. The different shades surrounded the room in different forms, shapes, sizes and furniture as Sasuke took the sight in. Anbu – turned Akatsuki guards lined the wall near the grand doors he just walked through, the Akatsuki clouds on the armour and sleeves of their uniforms; Sasuke paid them no attention as he strode down the towards the thrones at the end of the room.

As he got closer, he began to hear the sounds of muffled screams. He looked ahead and saw Madara near his own throne, kneeling over a set of many cushions that lay on each side of the three thrones. Upon further inspection as he reached the ascending stairs to discover that is was Hyuga Neji, bound by chakra ropes and gagged by what looked to be remaining piece of his uniform. He was screaming louder despite the cloth tied between his lips as Madara thrust harshly into him, tears of shame flling from his eyes. Sasuke simply stood there, watching the older Uchiha continue raping someone who was once an acquaintance, until he heard and saw Madara release with an unearthly roar, leaving Neji shaking from the experience.

It was then that Sasuke coughed, getting the attention of the previously busy Uchiha. Madara looked behind his shoulder to the source of the cough to see Sasuke standing there; he simply smirked at the younger man, looked back down at the boy he was still sheathed in and then roughly withdrew himself from the abused hole, leaving Neji to fall onto his side and slowly trying to crawl away from his rapist.

"You know, if you keep doing that, we'll run out of servants" Sasuke told him nonchalantly as he moved to sit on his own throne. Madara shrugged his comment off as he moved to grab the slow crawling Neji by the ankle, yanking him back towards him. Neji released a startled squeak as he tried harder to move away, but because of the pain he was feeling, he couldn't muster the strength and was over powered, making him follow the direction he was being yanked, and soon felt the heavy coldness or a chain collar wrapping around his hickey covered neck.

"I think I will keep this one." Madara contemplated as he pulled on Neji's Hair, forcing him to raise his head up to look at him, a small whimper of pain released from Neji's still gagged mouth, "he was so much more fulfilling than the last boy. What was his name again? Lee?"

"What about the young girl you have locked away in your room?"

"Kairi? She's already pregnant so I don't want to chance another miscarriage or the sex missing with the medicine. Besides, he looks similar to her anyway, so it won't make much of a difference" Madara commented as he pulled Neji onto his lap, again forcing his member in his already abused hole.

Sasuke simply shook his head, not caring at the display that was before him. Instead he got down to his summons.

"What did you want? I was busy (_thinking about my beautiful Naru-chan_)."

"Oh yes." Madara said as he continued to bounce Neji up and down his shaft, "Itachi and I have a gift for you. In fact he should be here about now."

With that being said, the grand oak doors burst open, and in strode Itachi, cloak fluttering behind him like a cape, a chakra – enforced chain being pulled by his right hand as he strode over towards the still – fucking Madara and Otouto. Sasuke gaze, previously focused on his brother's intrusion, was now focused on the body that was attached to the chain, which was being dragged along by his brother: the cloth which covered the head made it possible for the person to breathe, but for no one to identify who it was. The body itself was wearing a small, above knee high, pale blue kimono with a red obi. The more Sasuke looked at the person, the more the sense of familiarity set in: he was so focused on the body that he didn't break from his daze until Madara, now finished once again with Neji, who was set down unconscious against his throne, had tapped his shoulder, bringing him out of his stupor.

"we found him trying to escape the forests, but I was able to capture him just for you, foolish little brother" ~Itachi spoke, releasing the chain from his grasp and pushing the body towards Sasuke before he had a chance to try and escape, causing the now revealed boy, to fall at Sasuke's feet.

"Hn"

Sasuke moved from his throne to stand before the fallen boy. He continued to watch the boy as he started shaking in confusion and fear, until he bent down, grasped the chain and effectively dragged the boy from the throne room, Itachi and Madara's ever vigilant eyes following his movements with the same smirk on their faces.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

okay so some people are probably gonna hate me because i had Neji raped. yea i know, i like Neji but this will be linked in the future chapters

and on an additional note, with concerns for 'The Snake Bride', 'Sasuke's Pet Treaty', 'To Guild a Cherry Blossom' and 'Make You Mine', i am trying to work on the next chapters for them all, but im having a bit of writers block of where to take them and im also starting the busy period known as EXAMS!!! and as most of you would know, im applying for university so i need to do well in miy exams. BUT FEAR NOT!!!

i will try and update between now and after the easter holidays to update.

so please guys, have faith, dont groan and keep watching me kk

you all know the drill

Review and you'll get an awesome cyber cookie

hand delivered by your favourite Akatsuki member^^

DA369


	2. Marking You Inside and Out

Disclaimer: i own nothing: the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto - san

* * *

Sasuke rushed down the hall, the wrist of his present tightly in his iron hand as he continued to drag him down the way towards his bedroom. He couldn't understand where these emotions were coming from; they just seemed to come up by themselves as soon as he saw the boy down on the floor in front of him looking so pathetic.

It seemed the journey was a lot shorter than from when he was walking to the throne room as he was now standing in front of his doors, just glaring holes into the finely carved wooden designs of its exterior. He shook his head, dismissing these emotions, unaware of the tighter grip he enforced on the imprisoned within his other hand as he pushed the doors open to access his own domain, only to be followed by the heavy and almost daunting sound of the doors closing behind him automatically.

The room they had entered, despite the waterfall like drapes being pulled aside to let the natural light inside, had an over bearing tendency towards the dark. The walls were covered in a blood red which faded into black as Sasuke continued onwards toward the bed. The king-sized bed seemed to be the focal point of the room; the bed frame was a solid metal, dark blue in shade that was comprised of snakes becoming entangled together to form the shape and then moved towards the centre, wrapping its long length body around hawks that seemed life-like, almost predatory across the centre and on top of the supporting poles. The mattress was covered in a black blanket, similar to the pillows and quilt cover, the Uchiha fan stitched into the fabric, the light that hit it made the fan seem ethereal. Aside from this, everything else in the room was plain mahogany furniture situated around the room giving easy access to the inhabitant.

Sasuke moved toward the bed and pushed the boy onto it, a faint groan coming from under the cloth covered mouth. He stood there for a few minutes, just looking at the person lying across his bed. Why hadn't he removed the cloth yet? He was almost choked on the idea of revealing the truth behind the cloth. Could it be him? Him, who had plagued his dreams for so long now. He took a step forward, shaking slightly as he reached a hand out towards the still figure, lightly brushing the exterior of the cloth until he reached up to grip the peak. Taking a deep, steady breath, he slowly lifted the cloth up. Just as the bottom edge of the cloth reached the chin, Sasuke briefly closed his eyes and pulled the remaining cover from the head; even more slowly opening his eyes to the angelic sight in front of him… it was him.

Prisoner POV

Darkness: That was all I could comprehend at the moment. It wasn't like I wanted to be here… wherever here is but I had no choice in the matter. All I could remember before being absorbed into this darkness was a shadow and red eyes.

I later woke up on something soft and cool, but I couldn't see or speak. I felt something was covering my face and I had something in my mouth but I couldn't move my hands from behind my back in order to remove them, so I ended up just lying on the soft thing, trying to think of where the hell I am.

I just lay there. I couldn't do anything since I was bound, so instead I just lay there and just thought about how the hell I was going to get out of here when I felt ice cold hands touch the heated skin of my thigh. I jumped up as I felt those same hands begin to remove my clothes. I struggled as best as I could but it was futile; I still couldn't move from my position. Soon I felt the cold air collide with my naked skin and all I could do was shake in fear at what, whoever it was, was about to do to me. Instead, I felt what seemed to be a short kimono being traced onto my naked body, and then felt an obi being tied rather tightly around my waist: so tight I could hardly breathe.

Soon the brightness of the room I stood in was too much for my yes after Kami-sama knows how many hours underneath that cloth until I felt something shoved between my jaws and then felt the scratchy material of the cloth forced back over my head once again; all before I could even take a proper look around after the room I seemed to be trapped in, or the person that seemed to doll me up for something... or someone.

Just when I thought nothing else could get worse, I again felt something tight being placed on me: this time, it was around my neck. Tight leather wrapped around my neck and I felt the buckle being fastened to secure the leather onto me, and the cool metal of a tag falling from it and just touching the top of my collar bone. Great; now I feel like a primed up show dog... well a blind one at least.

Soon there was a tugging from the collar. A LEASH: NOW I HAD A FUCKING LEASH! I tried to resist the tugging, but one particularly harsh tug nearly choked me and a harsh pain to my cheek was a warning: either I obey my prison warden or I receive more pain, maybe even death. So with no other choice I followed behind my tormentor, feeling the rough material of both the carpet under my feet and the cloth bag that was covering my head.

After walking on the rough carpet for long while, I heard the loud banging of a door being opened, as well as squelching and moaning from the room I had entered. I again felt the tugging of my leash and continued on into the room, only to be tripped up by someone's foot and landing in a kneeling position on a set of stairs. The feeling of hundreds of eyes crept upon my body as I lay on the mountainous stairs that would lead to my personal hell. Soon the feeling of stone cold hands started to touch all over my body the longer I lay there beneath those eyes, and soon, the tiny shivers that had developed during the walk here developed into full on, body breaking shakes that could easily make my body split into tiny pieces; different question fazing in all reaches of my mind, making my already nerved racked body more unstable.

The sound of footsteps approaching me seemed to distract my turmoil mind slightly, but never stopped the shakes. After a few moments, the harsh tugging on my leash choked me until I felt my body being pulled along the ground. I was sure I heard something in the background but I was pulled too far to hear.

After a while, I had managed to stand up and then walk behind this new person. Again I heard the groan of heavy doors being opened and the breeze of them being closed behind us brushed up the short kimono. I didn't know what to do; I simply stood there, until I felt a short tug on m leash and then being pushed onto something smooth and bouncy. A bed maybe? I wasn't sure, nor did I have time to think of further possibilities before I felt a hand gripping onto the top of the cloth bag and slowly being removed until finally it was completely removed and I could finally look into my situation.

Slowly, like a new born baby, I opened my eyes so as to finally adjust to the brightness of the lights. Blinking a few times, I was finally able to see; I looked around the room briefly, not really taking anything in but was soon focused onto the figure in front of me. Black ninja sandals matched with the black ninja trousers as I slowly lifted my stiff neck upward toward the face of my guard; a navy blue cloth was wrapped around the waist, above t black trousers and was secured with a purple rope which seemed disturbingly familiar. A white shirt with a zipper at the front was also tucked under the navy cloth thing and was zipped up to the figure's collar bone. And finally, I looked upon the eyes of this figure and a dead shiver went through my body as the realisation hit my body: it was Sasuke Uchiha.

Both boys stared at each other, the initial shock still freezing their bodies to their position. Naruto's eyes had widened as though he was a deer caught in the bindings of car lights on a road, whilst Sasuke took in the sight in front of him, a sinister smirk slowly forming on his lips the more he looked at Naruto, lust radiating from his eyes; This caught Naruto's attention immediately.

He tried to move away from him, sliding along the silky blackness of the bed covers towards the edge of the bed, but was not quick enough and felt the tight grip on his ankle pull him back: back towards Sasuke.

Sasuke moved himself so that he was now lying against the headboard of his bed as he dragged Naruto along with him so that he now was forced to straddle his lap. The young Uchiha was soon lapping and nipping at the sun kissed neck as Naruto tried to struggle with all the strength, almost sensing that this encounter was not going to end well for him at all.

' I must remember to thank Itachi and Madara for this' Sasuke said as we licked his way up to Naruto's ear ' but first, I have a little investigation to conduct, don't I Naru – chan.'

Before Naruto could realise what was happening, he felt his body being pushed into the lying doggy style and a dry finger being forced into his ass; an inhuman scream soon echoing the room and the halls that surrounded it. His struggles renewed as he tried fruitlessly to move away from Sasuke as well as away from the awful pain that was accompanying the intrusion, but Sasuke merely snapped his fingers and Naruto found himself unable to move his body head down.

'wh...What the hell is going on?' Naruto screamed as a particularly harsh thrust caused him to groan, 'why can't I move?'

'Because this little thing here' Sasuke leaned forward and fiddled with the charm hanging from Naruto's collar 'has been infused with my chakra, therefore making you an obedient little fox kit'

With that being said, Sasuke pushed his finger further in, Naruto screamed louder as at least two more fingers were added. The pain was unbearable; he couldn't take anymore as he felt the slither of blood slowly drool down the sides of his legs, slowly forming a red pool under him that soon blended with the sheets. Noticing that the tightness around his fingers was slacking ever so slightly, Sasuke removed his fingers, watching as Naruto's hole twitched all the while he licked the blood that coated his fingers sensually off, making sure that Naruto's head was turned just enough to see him to do. Once they were clean, he slid forward to lie on top of Naruto:

'I'm going to enjoy fucking you Naru-chan' Sasuke whispered into his ear as he slowly aligned his member to the blood lubricated ass before thrusting with immense speed and strength.

Naruto howled in fluxuating tones of pain as Sasuke went straight into a harsh and inhuman pace without giving time for his to adjust top his size. Every thrust into him sent more waves of pain through his body, and caused more blood to flood down from his hole, making Sasuke's large member more lubricated, thus making him go at a quicker pace. '_I can't stand it… the pain… it's too much_' Naruto thought to himself as he tried once more to move away, but once again found it a useless feat and just continued to scream his agony to anyone that was willing to listen.

Sasuke meanwhile was in heaven; his dirty fantasies of the blonde kitsune were becoming a reality as he continued his pace into him. The melodic voice that was screaming in pain and begging for him stop was replaced in his mind with the fantasy of Naruto screaming in pleasure while begging him '_please Sasuke-sama fuck me harder, faster_' to which he was more than willing to comply to.

Soon he grew bored with this position since he couldn't see his angel's face writhing in pleasure, and so, whilst sheaved with Naruto still, manoeuvred his right leg so that it now lay hanging limply on his shoulder and then began his inhuman pace once more, focusing only on his angel's face and the marks and bruises that were beginning to form on his thighs and hips.

In this new position which Sasuke had moved them, Naruto could feel the tip of Sasuke's pulsing member move further inside him, making more blood leak from him; his throat had gone numb from all the screaming, and so resulted in nothing more than squeaks coming from him. His vision was slowly fading into the black abyss when a forceful thrust rammed the farthest into him and hit the sensitive bundle of nerves, making the welcoming darkness that he wished would set in wash away into an unholy, blinding white that now covered his vision as he felt his own member tighten in his release.

Sasuke, feeling himself hitting Naruto's prostrate felt the tightening restraint of Naruto's entrance and his release onto his chest, most of it landing on the bed and floor, causing the chain reaction of his own; he could feel his juices filling Naruto's innards and as he roughly removed his softened member, watching in awe as his sperm combined with the virginal blood and flowed down his now claimed uke's legs and to the bed.

* * *

yay new chapter

this is a celebration chapter to honour my birthday that was on monday. yes ladies and gentlemen be afraid for i am 18 =3

but this will be the last chapter for a while because with my birthday comes the exam period -__- but i will be thinking of you all

R & R to recieve a slice of birthday cake

DA369


End file.
